A Herdeira
by bellinhaborges
Summary: A guerra terminara, mas 26 anos de trégua não foram o suficiente pra manter a paz no mundo mágico. Uma estranha doença mágica começa a afetar trouxas de toda a Europa, contendo ligações com uma lenda búlgara de 900 anos atrás. Harry Potter então confere a primeira missão de seu filho como auror, e Albus terá que salvar a comunidade mágica e evitar que uma nova guerra aconteça.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

O entardecer ia chegando juntamente com uma corrente gelada de ar no pequeno vilarejo. À medida que a noite caía e o frio aumentava, as pessoas iam se encolhendo e se amontoando ao redor da praça. Os que podiam escondiam-se debaixo de mantos grossos de lã, porém o restante tentava se manter firme apenas com alguns xales surrados.

Toda a população de Gabrovo havia sido obrigada a estar presente, até mesmo os senhores feudais de algumas regiões vizinhas, fato que fizera levantar um burburinho assim que alguns se deram conta. Enquanto as notícias se espalhavam, grossos cubos de feno eram depositados sobre um monte de madeira seca ao redor de uma pilastra alta, no coração da praça.

O céu noturno estava coberto por grossas nuvens, anunciando uma tempestade ou uma futura nevasca que se formava sobre a Bulgária. Algumas velas foram acesas rapidamente, desde a praça até as portas da capela, para evitar que a escuridão engolisse tudo por completo. Quando finalmente um dos representantes empunhou uma cruz em granito de mais de dois metros, os sinos tocaram e as portas da capela se abriram – o espetáculo do terror iria começar.

Ela estava calma enquanto lhe conduziam pelo corredor iluminado pelas velas. Apesar da pele maltratada e dos cabelos sujos e desgrenhados, seu semblante era leve e seus olhos continham um brilho vazio. Seu olhar estava focado em algum ponto da floresta ao fundo, que se conservava negra e imponente diante do frio e da escuridão. Quando o bispo abriu a bíblia, um forte empurrão a fez mudar a direção de sua caminhada e a imagem da floresta fora substituída pelo reflexo das correntes, que foram rapidamente contornando seu corpo e a pilastra, unindo-os fortemente sob a madeira e o feno.

Seus olhos brilhavam negros sob a luz das velas, ao invés do tom castanho-avermelhado que sempre tiveram. Seu peito subia e descia de uma forma pesada, lenta, como se algo muito mais forte que qualquer uma daquelas correntes estivesse comprimindo seus pulmões. Entretanto seu semblante calmo se mantinha intacto e seus olhos voltaram ao vazio completo. Iria apenas esperar que as chamas começassem a lamber todo o seu corpo e a mandassem de volta para a escuridão, só não poderia morrer sem antes confirmar uma única verdade.

Algumas palavras em latim começaram a ser proferidas, mas nem ela nem metade dos presentes ali sabiam seu real significado, apenas ouviam em silêncio. Uma rajada mais forte de vento levantou seus cabelos e interrompendo o silêncio com algumas reclamações, que foram reprimidas a cotoveladas e empurrões. Nesses casos o bispo não possuía muito que dizer, e logo a bíblia fora fechada e a primeira tocha acesa.

Enquanto lhe jogavam algumas gotas de água santificada, seus olhos percorriam cada rosto presente. Seu tempo estava se esgotando e ela necessitava ter certeza. A primeira tocha logo fora derrubada sobre o feno, e a primeira labareda não demorou muito para ser acesa. Então ela finalmente o avistou atrás da enorme cruz de dois metros, assistindo-a imóvel, com o mesmo semblante de calma que ela trazia em seu rosto. Agora tinha certeza de tudo.

Mais uma tocha fora derrubada sobre o feno e as chamas começaram a ganhar força. Os olhares deles se cruzaram, um olhar negro e outro azul, e logo a respiração dela foi voltando ao normal, como se algo estivesse deixando seu peito e ganhando vida ao ar livre. Assim que a terceira tocha fora derrubada, uma revoada repentina de pássaros das árvores da floresta ao longe fez com que todos se virassem, mas tudo o que conseguiram enxergar era a escuridão. E quando as chamas finalmente ganharam ferocidade, ela deu um último suspiro e seus olhos perderam o brilho e se tornaram imóveis.

Assim que tudo estava acabado, uma fina chuva começou a cair enquanto os presentes se dissipavam de volta para o vilarejo. Não havia passado muito tempo quando ouviu-se o primeiro grito, vindo das cercanias da floresta, e logo mais gritos vizinhos foram se aglomerando juntamente a rosnados e grunhidos, em direção à floresta. Em meio ao alvoroço, a água da chuva escorria calmamente, lavando a fina camada de cinzas que o vento deixara no local. Era no pós-túmulo que uma vingança se iniciava e engoliria Gabrovo consigo.


	2. Londres em chamas

**Londres "On Fire"**

_Londres "em chamas"_

Alguns grãos de poeira levitavam graciosamente nos feixes da luz artificial que entrava pela janela de sua sala. Os dias naquele escritório estavam se tornando cada vez mais longos e extremamente cansativos. Pilhas de relatórios a serem lidas e planejamentos minuciosos a serem feitos, quantas das vezes terminavam invadindo seu momento de descanso e causando-lhe sonhos agitados e perturbados durante a noite. Realmente, nada disso se enquadrava no que ele imaginara ao escolher sua profissão.

Harry retirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos, a fim de tentar extrair um pouco mais de produtividade da vista cansada. Suas pálpebras já estavam um pouco inchadas e uma fina auréola avermelhada circulava as íris verde-esmeralda, sinal evidente de irritação. Mesmo com a vista embaçada, a visão borrada da extensa papelada acerca daquela bendita doença mágica que teria de levar para casa naquele dia fez com que seu semblante se fechasse de tédio e cansaço. Tinha saudades de seu tempo como estagiário no esquadrão de aurores do ministério, quando duelava com outros bruxos e tinha tempo para descansar e conviver com sua esposa.

Três batidas secas na porta interromperam seus pensamentos. Rapidamente, ele recolocou os óculos e, em seguida, percorreu os dedos nervosamente pelos cabelos desajeitados, bagunçando-os mais ainda. Mal havia aberto a boca para autorizar que entrassem e a porta fora aberta com violência, revelando uma Bonnie McDonavan desalinhada, completamente branca e com os olhos escuros saltados numa expressão de susto.

- Sr. Potter, me desculpe entrar desse jeito, mas...

- Prossiga, Bonnie. – proferiu ele calmamente à secretária, que tentava desajeitadamente recolocar as vestes no lugar.

- Sr. Potter, a doença... – ela hesitou um segundo, mas emendou em seguida, com a voz um pouco trêmula. – Dizem que j-já chegou a Londres!

- Qual doença, Bonnie? A doença daquele condado ao norte? – Harry indagou, mudando radicalmente sua postura e erguendo-se levemente da cadeira em surpresa.

- Não sei, Sr. Potter. – ela respondeu ainda trêmula, e Harry teve a impressão de que logo ela estaria à beira das lágrimas. – O pátio central está um caos, e um rapaz, um dos estagiários do esquadrão, está ferido lá embaixo...

- O quê? – ele disparou, saltando da escrivaninha. – E por que ninguém me avisou até agora? – ele bufou e a garota foi murchando a medida que Harry caminhava em sua direção.

- D-desculpe Sr. Potter, eu... – um soluço alto cortou sua frase ao meio e Harry finalmente parou, com um suspiro.

- Ok, Bonnie... – disse ele, tentando acalmá-la. – Apenas me diga qual dos nossos foi ferido.

- Eu acho que foi aquele garoto, Stuart O'Flannan, mas ele estava muito ensanguentado, eu não consegui ver direito. – ela respondeu, deixando escapar outro soluço.

- Fique aqui enquanto eu vou averiguar o que está acontecendo. – Harry retorquiu, retirando a varinha das vestes. – Tome um pouco do chá que está em cima da escrivaninha e se acalme até eu voltar. – acrescentou, e ela balançou a cabeça em consentimento. Em seguida, ele visualizou o Pátio Central e o rosto lívido da secretária tornou-se apenas um borrão.

_Crack._

Mal se materializara e já levara um empurrão de um bruxo que tentava se mover mais rápido que a pequena multidão, formada pelos funcionários dos outros departamentos. Com dificuldade, Harry foi abrindo caminho entre o mar de vestes tentando chegar ao centro da agitação. Enquanto andava e se espremia, notou que alguns bruxos possuíam uma expressão semelhante à de Bonnie. Então uma mecha de cabelos avermelhados que escapava por debaixo de um chapéu pontiagudo chamou sua atenção e bastou uma olhada mais atenta para reconhecer a fisionomia alta e esguia do cunhado.

- Bill! Bill Weasley – ele berrou com todo o ar que conseguiu e em seguida o homem se virou, procurando quem lhe chamara, ao que Harry respondera com um aceno.

- Harry! – proferiu o homem, finalmente conseguindo chegar até ele.

- Bill, o que está acontecendo? – Harry indagou rapidamente. – Bonnie me disse que um estagiário do meu esquadrão foi ferido...

- Você ainda não soube? – Bill redarguiu surpreso e Harry negou com um aceno, comprimindo os lábios. – Uma epidemia está avançando a Grã-Bretanha e, pelo visto, parece que já chegou a Londres.

- Mas o que tem a ver um funcionário meu com tudo isso? – ele rebateu, ainda procurando algum vestígio de Stuart pela multidão alvoroçada.

- Pelo que me disseram, ele foi enviado para cumprir uma missão na periferia da cidade contra uns traficantes de objetos de magia negra, mas durante a missão ele foi atacado por alguma coisa. – ele proferiu, acrescentando logo em seguida. - Só que essa alguma coisa é uma pessoa infectado com essa doença e outras dessa já foram identificadas na cidade pelos departamentos que lidam com trouxas.

Harry manteve-se em silêncio por alguns segundos e em seguida agradeceu Bill, mergulhando novamente em meio à multidão. Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar ao centro do alvoroço, encontrou apenas um oficial dos departamentos de segurança citando procedimentos a serem tomados por todos naquele momento. Aquilo, definitivamente, não era algo com que ele pudesse perder tempo naquele momento. No segundo seguinte, apenas a imagem da sala tomou conta da sua mente, e toda a multidão se transformou num borrão.

_Crack._

- Sr. Potter! – a voz de Bonnie foi a primeira coisa que chegou aos seus ouvidos, enquanto ele se livrava da sensação incômoda de apartar e se dirigia à escrivaninha.

- Bonnie, preciso que faça duas coisas pra mim. – proferiu ele, enquanto derrubava a pilha dos relatórios acerca da doença sobre a mesa e vasculhava à procura de alguma coisa importante. – Procure o Sr. Malfoy e diga-lhe para decretar estado de emergência dentro do ministério. Em seguida, quero que procure por Stuart e garanta que ele já está recebendo atendimento no St. Mungus. – finalizou, e Bonnie apenas soltou um murmúrio baixo em resposta, seguido por um _crack_.

Já passava das três da manhã quando ele finalmente terminara de ler toda a papelada. A julgar silêncio parecia que o Ministério estava vazio, mas ele tinha certeza de que, se subisse apenas dois andares, ainda encontraria alguns funcionários alvoroçados e sobrecarregados, aparatando de dois em dois metros pelo pátio.

Um vírus mágico havia infectado e causado a morte de alguns trouxas ao norte do país, mas nada que pudesse explicar o que estava acontecendo em Londres naquele momento. Com um suspiro cansado, ele atirou o último rolo de pergaminho sobre a escrivaninha. Seu pensamento vagava pelas ruas da parte trouxa de Londres em busca de uma resposta quando três batidas na vidraça de sua janela lhe chamaram atenção. Com um aceno da varinha, uma parte da janela se ergueu e uma coruja parda sobrevoou seu escritório, aterrissando graciosamente sobre sua mesa. No bilhete amarrado em sua perna estava apenas os dizeres:

_Harry, preciso falar urgentemente com você._

_Hermione_

Harry amassou o bilhete e enfiou-o no bolso das vestes, acenando com a varinha para fechar a janela assim que a coruja levantou voo novamente. O que Hermione teria para falar com ele àquela hora? Que não fosse algo de ruim. Desajeitadamente ele ajuntou todos os pergaminhos que espalhara sobre a mesa e amontoou-os a um canto da sala, mentalizando um fogão e uma longa bancada de mármore em seguida.

_Crack._

A cozinha estava escura, mas uma nesga de luz, vinda da lareira da sala, se prazia presente para guiar seus passos. A casa toda parecia estar silenciosa, até que ele encontrou uma pilha de livros espalhada sobre o tapete e o som de passos quebrou o silêncio.

- Harry, eu preciso falar com você. – Hermione proferiu, atravessando a sala de camisola e chinelos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa de ruim? – ele indagou rapidamente, sentindo seu pulmão mais leve quando ela acenou negativamente. – Então diga.

- É a respeito dessa doença mágica... – ela disse, agitando rapidamente a varinha e fazendo alguns dos livros espalhados flutuarem ao seu redor e em seguida irem na direção dele. – Assim que Ron me contou, eu tivesse a sensação de já ter lido algo parecido com isso antes, então resolvi procurar e acho que especialmente você deveria dar uma olhada no que eu descobri. – ela finalizou, sentando-se em uma das poltronas perto da lareira e fazendo sinal para que ele fizesse o mesmo.

Harry empilhou os três volumes que Hermione lhe entregara; dois deles lhe pareciam familiares e, algum tempo depois ele reconheceu como dois dos exemplares que ele teoricamente deveria ter lido para as aulas de História da Magia. O outro era ainda maior e mais antigo, e se tratava de um exemplar de história da magia acerca do período medieval, fato que não o deixou evitar se perguntar o porquê de Hermione ter lido uma coisa daquela.

Assim que ele abriu o primeiro exemplar de suas antigas aulas de História da Magia, as páginas do livro começaram a passar freneticamente até pararem em um capítulo previamente demarcado por sua dona. Ele percorreu os olhos rapidamente pela página e conseguiu apenas encontrar uma citação acerca de uma antiga lenda Búlgara sobre o período da Santa Inquisição. Ele olhou para Hermione sem entender e ela apenas fez sinal para que ele abrisse o próximo livro e ele obedeceu, encontrando algo sobre a mesma lenda, com um pouco mais de detalhes. Dessa vez o livro dizia que durante o período da Santa Inquisição, há cerca de uns 900 anos, uma bruxa teria lançado uma maldição sobre um pequeno vilarejo na Bulgária, antes de ser queimada pela Igreja.

Partindo para o último livro, ele encontrou um capítulo mais denso acerca dessa lenda. Nele havia uma descrição detalhada sobre trouxas que haviam contraído uma espécie de mal sem cura que se alastrou rapidamente, e depois foram enfraquecendo, até a morte. No entanto, houve também casos de alguns que sofreram estranhas deformações, deixando-os semelhantes às criaturas que habitavam a floresta, e estes promoveram uma verdadeira carnificina nesse vilarejo da Bulgária. O livro também mencionava que o mal fora então liquidado através do sangue da bruxa e que a história havia se tornado uma das lendas búlgaras.

- Hermione, você está me dizendo que os acontecimentos de agora tem ligação com essa lenda? – Harry indagou um tanto atônito com a situação.

- Eu não sei Harry, só que eu achei as descrições extremamente parecidas. – ela retorquiu. – O rosto dos trouxas transformados e as ilustrações...

- Você já viu algum deles? – Harry rebateu, surpreso e Hermione concordou.

- Eu estava no Beco Diagonal, mais especificamente na Floreios e Borrões, quando toda a confusão começou. E foi quando saí para procurar o que estava alvoroçando tanto bruxos quanto trouxas, que eu vi um deles pela primeira vez. – ela finalizou, com o semblante sério.

O som da madeira estalando na lareira foi o único som a preencher a sala nos minutos seguintes. Harry ia fazendo todas as ligações sobre os fatos, o relatório e o que acabara de ler naqueles livros e, por mais absurdo que lhe parecesse, eles pareciam ir se enlaçando sem furos aparentes. E, pelos relatórios, havia alguns descendentes de imigrantes no local, dentre eles alguns búlgaros.

- Hermione... – ele proferiu, depositando o volume de história medieval sobre os outros dois. – Se tudo isso for mesmo verdade, como a maldição foi quebrada? – ele indagou, encarando as chamas trêmulas e fracas da lareira. – Já que a tal bruxa já tinha sido queimada, como eles conseguiram utilizar o sangue dela?

- Os nossos descendentes também possuem um pouco do nosso sangue, Harry. – ela respondeu e ele permaneceu mais alguns minutos pensativo.

O Ministério enlouquecido, um de seus funcionários ferido e Londres quase em chamas com essa doença mágica. E, ainda por cima, uma maldição de quantos anos? Novecentos anos, em outro país, que se tornara meramente uma lenda. Em hipótese alguma poderia dizer qualquer coisa no ministério a respeito do que lera naqueles livros, porque tudo ainda parecia absurdo demais. Entretanto, mesmo sendo absurdo, ainda era sua única pista, e ele não poderia descartá-la.

- Acho que seu o que fazer a respeito disso enquanto acalmo os nervos do pessoal do ministério. – ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio, levantando-se da poltrona. – Obrigado por ajudar, Hermione.

- Não acha melhor ir pela rede de flu? – ela redarguiu, levantando-se também. – No estado que você está, talvez aparatar não seja a melhor coisa a se fazer no momento.

- Obrigado por se preocupar, mas Giny não costuma deixar a lareira acesa depois de dormir. – ele respondeu, retirando a varinha novamente das vestes. – Boa noite, Mione.

_Crack._

O assoalho de sua própria casa se materializou sob seus pés. No segundo seguinte, ele disparou pelo corredor, utilizando apenas uma fina luz na ponta da varinha para não acordar ninguém. Esperava que Giny o perdoasse por passar praticamente mais uma noite inteira fora sem avisar, mas talvez ela já soubesse do caos no ministério. Assim que chegou ao final do corredor, parou em frente a um dos quartos e empurrou a porta devagar. Estava pronto a escrever um bilhete e deixar sobre o criado-mudo, mas encontrou o ocupante do local inteiramente acordado, debruçado sobre a janela, encarando a cidade.

- Albus... – ele chamou e no instante seguinte o rapaz se virou para encará-lo, acendendo as velas do quarto com um aceno da varinha. – Você gostaria de pular a fase de estágio e entrar diretamente no esquadrão?

O rapaz o encarou surpreso por um momento, seus olhos, de um intenso verde assim com os do pai, transpassavam uma expressão de interrogação.

- Gostaria... – ele respondeu somente, encarando-o sem entender onde Harry queria chegar.

Harry suspirou por um momento, encarando a fisionomia do filho, tão semelhante à sua própria e ao mesmo tempo tão distinta.

- Então eu tenho uma missão pra você.


	3. Hogsmeade

**Hogsmeade**

Uma crosta de mofo e bolor havia se impregnado em um daqueles livros velhos e ameaçava levantar voo em direção ao seu rosto a qualquer momento. Dentre todas as bizarrices que haviam ocorrido durante a Idade Média, ele encontrara apenas breves citações acerca do que precisava. E depois viera novamente, pela milésima vez naqueles dias, a constatação: História da Magia nunca fora o seu forte. Ao seu lado, o dicionário utilizado pra traduzir escritos em búlgaro jazia coberto pela metade por um enorme volume de "_Grete, a terrível, e outras histórias medievais"_.

Albus espreguiçou-se longamente na cadeira, em seguida debruçando-se sobre um dos livros, esquecendo-se do bolor e das traças por um instante. Se seu pai não houvesse falado com tanta seriedade, julgaria que ele estava ficando louco. Mesmo que algumas passagens batessem com aquela velha história de outro país, não seria suficiente para realmente considerar como uma pista pra solucionar o caso. Mas aí eles retornavam ao ponto de partida: essa era a única pista que fazia algum sentido – mesmo que fosse o sentido mais insensato de todos.

Com um aceno da varinha, Albus afastou as cortinas da vidraça e encarou a manhã cinzenta de janeiro do lado de fora. Não havia notado que amanhecera, já que parte da cidade havia mergulhado num silêncio sepulcral naqueles dias. O sol parecia completamente escondido atrás das nuvens e Londres resumia-se a alguns milhares de prédios dividindo espaço na penumbra. Fechou as cortinas e voltou sua atenção para o quarto bagunçado novamente, com um profundo desânimo em seu rosto. Não havia alternativa, teria que descer para o café da manhã, ou sua mãe não o deixaria em paz pelo resto do dia.

Por algum motivo desconhecido – já que seu pai lhe jurara que ela não era assim quando eles eram mais jovens – ela adquirira o velho hábito de sua avó Molly de achar que todos estavam excessivamente magros e passando fome e ele era um de seus alvos favoritos. Não que fosse completamente magro, mas também estava longe de ser o cara mais forte do pedaço - nisso perdia de lavada para seu irmão mais velho. Talvez fosse por sempre compará-los um com o outro que sua mãe implicasse tanto com seu peso. Depois que espichara mais nove centímetros em seu último ano em Hogwarts, ele transmitia a impressão de estar ainda mais magro que antes.

Após inflar os pulmões, esperando também inflar seu ânimo junto com eles, ele enfim se levantou da cadeira, tomando cuidado ao averiguar qualquer marca de amasso em seu rosto, descendo em seguida para a cozinha. Mas bastou encontrar Rose no corredor pra mudar de ideia.

- Sua cara está horrível hoje. – ela proferiu simplesmente, descendo as escadas apressada com os longos cabelos vermelhos chacoalhando atrás de si.

Ele retribuiu com uma careta apenas e terminou de descer as escadas, encontrando-a novamente na cozinha, devorando apressada um pedaço de torta. Ao seu lado, James e do outro, uma cadeia vazia com o jornal aberto à sua frente, indicando que seu pai já havia saído para o trabalho.

- Cara, seu rosto está horrível... – James proferiu assim que ele sentou-se à mesa. – Terrível.

- Eu disse isso pra ele agora mesmo. – Rose acrescentou, com a boca cheia de torta. – Está estampado na sua testa que você passou mais uma noite em claro, e a hora que a tia descobrir...

- Descobrir o quê? – uma voz replicou atrás dele e duas salsichas recém-grelhadas foram atiradas em seu prato.

- Nada, mãe. – Albus rebateu, lançando um olhar irritado à prima e ao irmão. – E o que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora da manhã, Rose?

- Trabalhando. – ela retorquiu prontamente com um sorriso, levantando-se em seguida. Albus apenas a encarou com a mesma expressão de desânimo com que ele saíra do quarto, sem procurar entender o que ela queria dizer por "trabalhando". – Muito obrigada pelo café da manhã, tia Giny, estava delicioso. – ela finalizou, indo em direção à sua mãe, que se apressara em enxugar as mãos molhadas no avental florido antes de abraçar a sobrinha.

- Você já está voltando para o Ministério? – Giny indagou, erguendo uma panela da bancada que, pelo cheiro e marcas de gordura, Albus adivinhou qual seria o acompanhamento de suas salsichas. – Pode me fazer um favor e levar alguns desses para o Harry? – ela proferiu, agitando rapidamente a varinha em direção à panela que carregava e, no momento seguinte, ela havia se transformado numa pequena trouxa, exalando cheiro de salsicha, ovos e bacon. – E se você também pudesse obrigá-lo a comer um pouco... – ela suspirou, enquanto a trouxa levitava em direção à Rose. – Como e alguém pudesse. Enfim, obrigada querida.

- Não se preocupe, tia Giny. – Rose retorquiu, agarrando o pacote que vinha em sua direção. – Tenham um bom dia. – despediu-se, virando-se para Albus em seguida. – Te vejo no trabalho mais tarde.

_Crack._

Ele apenas contraiu os lábios numa careta, em sinal de desânimo ao ouvir a palavra "trabalho". Depois de tudo o que ele tinha que fazer naqueles dias, seu pai não havia ao menos lhe permitido ter uma folga daquele escritório idiota que só atrasava sua vida e ocupava seu precioso tempo de treino.

- Agora, Albus Severus Potter... – sua mãe proferiu, e ele abaixou instantaneamente o rosto para não encará-la, enquanto James se segurava para conter uma risada. – Eu não preciso que Rose me conte para descobrir que você passou mais uma noite acordado e sem comer, não se preocupe.

- Mamãe, já estou indo. – James proferiu, levantando-se rapidamente, virando-se para ele em seguida – Parece que o bacon que sobrou será inteiro seu. – murmurou ironicamente, desaparecendo no segundo seguinte.

Ele olhou para as salsichas em seu prato e inalou mais uma vez o cheiro de bacon que pairava na cozinha.

- Idiota. – murmurou, revirando os olhos enquanto sua mãe acrescentava mais comida ao seu prato.

Uma risada longa, e abertamente escandalosa, que Scorpius fizera questão de dar fizera sua cabeça latejar novamente. Com uma carranca e uma das mãos massageando a têmpora direita, com o cotovelo ainda apoiado no braço da poltrona, ele agitou a varinha rapidamente e fez com que a porta do escritório finalmente se fechasse.

- Eu iria apreciar se você colaborasse para que, além de passar o dia todo arrotando salsicha e bacon, eu não tivesse que passar o dia com dor de cabeça. – Albus proferiu e sua voz soou semelhante a um grunhido e Scorpius novamente soltara uma sonora gargalhada.

O pequeno escritório estava fracamente iluminado e as persianas estavam todas fechadas, mas ainda sim lhe dava a impressão de ter claridade além do necessário. O amigo, permanecia encostado ao peitoril da janela, mas a luz que escapava pelas frestas da persiana permitia distinguir perfeitamente sua silhueta. Scorpius era pouco mais de dois centímetros mais alto que ele, mas o modo com que se comportava dava a impressão de que ele fosse muito mais alto do que aparentava. Albus sempre atribuíra isso ao que ele chamava de "berço imperial", embora ainda tivesse suas dúvidas se o modo galanteador que fizera ampla fama do amigo em Hogwarts fosse proveniente de sua família e criação.

- Desculpa cara, mas é que... – Scorpius começou, tentando prender o riso enquanto o encarava. – Deixa pra lá. – disse, mudando de ideia assim que Albus lhe dirigiu um olhar fulminante, o que não foi completamente suficiente para apagar todos os resquícios da última gargalhada de sua face. – Enfim, - ele proferiu, pigarreando alto. – sobre aquele assunto, o quanto você já progrediu?

- Digamos que mais dois dias traduzindo aquelas porcarias velhas e eu estarei fluente em búlgaro. – retorquiu ele sarcasticamente, relaxando o corpo no encosto fofo da poltrona e fechando os olhos.

- Pelo visto as coisas não andam lá muito boas pra ninguém aqui no Ministério. – o outro proferiu, encostando-se na escrivaninha e pegando uma das anotações que Albus apenas arremessara sobre o móvel minutos antes. – Século XII, cara? – ele disse, atirando o pergaminho de volta para a escrivaninha. – Que droga, hein. – proferiu, pegando outro para examinar por um momento. – Vilarejo de Gabrovo... Se eu não me engano, já visitei esse lugar com meu pai nas viagens de verão. – murmurou, percorrendo o pergaminho com a ponta dos dedos – Não acho que lá tenha qualquer resquício dessas esquisitices de maldição ou coisa parecida.

- Se você quer saber, nem eu acho que tenha. – Albus retorquiu, finalmente se endireitando na poltrona para encarar o amigo.

- Você já foi lá? – o outro indagou, um tanto surpreso.

- Noite retrasada aparatei em algum lugar por ali. – ele respondeu somente, relaxando na poltrona outra vez. – Mas não encontrei nada, só um bando de casebres de interior e algumas senhoras andando pelas ruas. – disse, finalizando com um longo bocejo.

- Se quiser, da próxima vez eu te indico alguns museus ou igrejas que minha mãe me obrigou a visitar com ela quando estivemos por lá. – Scorpius disse com um tom de ironia.

- Obrigado, mas por hora tenho um compromisso em Hogsmeade. – ele disse, checando o relógio. - Da próxima vez que resolver voltar lá, te envio um memorando por Fae com a hora e o lugar. – proferiu preguiçosamente, com sua voz soando novamente como um grunhido. – E eu estou falando sério.

- Ok, ok, eu entendi. – Scorpius retorquiu, com um sorriso torto no canto dos lábios. – Mas pequeno Albus, brincadeira perigosa essa... – Scorpius retorquiu, desencostando-se da escrivaninha. – Se mamãe fica sabendo que o bebê dela foi para o suposto covil dos monstros com eles à solta por todo o continente...

- Cala a boca. – Albus retorquiu, pegando uma das almofadas a seu lado e arremessando em Scorpius. Ele desviou-se com maestria, e ela acabou se estatelando nas cortinas atrás dele. – Diga à Rose que a próxima vez que eu vir ela, ela é uma garota morta. – concluiu, enquanto Scorpius deixava escapar outra gargalhada.

- O engraçado não é nem o que ela me contou. – Scorpius proferiu, em meio ao riso. – É ver a sua cara com tudo isso e, é claro, você arrotando salsichas com... ovos? – ele concluiu com outra risada, desviando-se por um triz de outra almofada voadora.

- Bacon. – Albus rosnou enquanto Scorpius tentava não surtar em meio ao riso. – E vá se ferrar.

A previsão dos trouxas dizia que iria chover, mas ao longo do tempo ele aprendera a não confiar tanto em suas tecnologias. Porém, o fato era de que o céu em Hogsmeade não se fazia muito apresentável. Especialmente naquele dia, as ruelas do vilarejo mais pareciam paredes de um labirinto.

- Então esse era seu compromisso aqui em Hogsmeade? – Rose indagou ao seu lado, enquanto ele procurava pelo endereço que trazia amassado em sua mão.

Já fazia alguns segundo que eles estavam caminhando. Ora embrenhavam-se nas ruelas, ora retornavam à avenida principal. Ao seu lado, podia ouvir nitidamente a prima soltar longos suspiros de impaciência. Havia pedido para que ela vestisse algo discreto, como o casaco velho e escuro com que ele próprio estava trajado, mas como sempre ela não havia lhe dado ouvidos. Como se o casaco amarelo-canário não bastasse, seus cabelos pareciam estar especialmente mais chamativos e seus olhos pareciam muito mais azuis, apenas para contrastar com todo o colorido da vestimenta.

Ela virou-se para olhar as lojas por um segundo e avistou um grupo de alunos entrando na Dedosdemel.

– Parece que o pessoal de Hogwarts está por aqui hoje. – ela proferiu, voltando-se para ele novamente. – Não está com saudades da sua irmã?

- Deixe ela se divertir por aí. – ele respondeu, virando uma das esquinas e entrando em outra rua estreita e mal iluminada, longe das lojas, parando em seguida com uma expressão satisfeita. – Parece que encontramos a rua que estávamos procurando.

- Albus, você me arrastou todo esse caminho aqui e até agora só me disse algumas porcarias sobre uma senhora abortada e apaixonada por coisas da Idade Média. – ela retorquiu, mas ele simplesmente a ignorou.

- Acho que é aqui. – ele respondeu, finalmente parando em frente a uma das casas.

As fachadas de todas as casas daquela rua eram bem simples e parecidas, variando apenas em suas cores. Entretanto, a pintura já descascada em bordô da casa que eles procuravam destacava-se ligeiramente entre as outras fachadas de tons pastéis, alternando com manchas marrons e um pouco de musgo nos cantos. A janela tinha a vidraça um tanto embaçada, talvez por alguma lareira acesa, mas não havia nenhuma luz do lado de dentro.

Albus ajeitou o casaco e finalmente pressionou a campainha, obtendo um longo momento de silêncio em resposta.

- Primo, acho que vai nevar. – Rose proferiu, encolhendo-se dentro de seu próprio casaco, revelando o forro de pelúcia marrom.

- Provavelmente irá mesmo. – Albus respondeu, pressionando a campainha novamente e obtendo o mesmo resultado. – Droga, ela tem que estar aí. – murmurou, impaciente.

- Bem, já que eu estou passivamente no meio de Hogsmeade, numa temperatura com muitos graus negativos, apenas aguardando para que uma neve gelada e úmida caia sobre a minha cabeça, acho que eu mereço uma explicação concreta sobre o que estamos fazendo aqui. – Rose proferiu, encarando-o enquanto esperava uma resposta.

Albus deu alguns passos para trás e mirou a chaminé da casa, de onde saía uma fumaça rala, talvez proveniente de algumas brasas de lareira. Pelo visto, havia realmente perdido a viagem – e mais um dia de trabalho.

- Ok, vou lhe contar o que você quer. – ele disse finalmente, com um suspiro cansado. – Nós viemos a Hogsmeade para procurar Miranda Bellfort, uma bruxa abortada famosa por sua paixão sobre coisas medievais. Talvez ela possa me fornecer mais alguns detalhes sobre essa loucura toda. – ele finalizou, encostando-se no vão da porta de entrada e encarando-a de volta.

- E, pelo que parece, ela não está. – Rose proferiu, encarando a vidraça embaçada.

- É, pelo visto ela não está. – Albus repetiu, com um longo suspiro. – Acho que devemos voltar. – concluiu, voltando-se para a avenida.

- Ei, espera. – ela proferiu e ele interrompeu o passo, já próximo à esquina. – Acho que ouvi alguma coisa lá dentro.

Ao que parecia, ela realmente havia ouvido algo. Alguns momentos depois, o som de um molho de chaves sendo agitados chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele se precipitou novamente para a casa, a tempo de ouvir a fechadura da porta de abrir, revelando uma mulher rechonchuda em um robe verde-resedá.

- Desculpe fazê-los esperar. – ela proferiu em uma voz um pouco falha, causando a impressão de ter algo fora do lugar em sua garganta e que precisasse pigarrear com urgência. – Com esse tempo desse jeito, acabei cochilando aqui dentro. Mas, o que querem exatamente?

- Eu sou Corey Gillian, e esta é minha assistente. – disse, gesticulando em direção à Rose, que aparentemente não havia gostado do novo cargo que Albus inventara para ela. – Pietra Zanon. Somos dos departamentos de cultura e história mágica do ministério, e recentemente o ministro búlgaro de mostrou muito interessado em alguns acervos nossos, em especial os da Idade Média. Então, como o nome da senhora é popular nesse requisito, pensamos em lhe fazer uma visita. – ele finalizou com um sorriso, tentando parecer o mais convincente possível.

- Pois será um prazer, senhor Gillian. – a mulher retorquiu, contraindo todo o rosto redondo num sorriso simpático. – Vamos, entrem! – proferiu, gesticulando para os dois. – Está muito frio aqui fora.

Uma rajada de ar quente os envolveu assim que pisaram do lado de dentro daquele lugar. Não era um imóvel amplo, e a mobília ali parecia ter sido espremida pelos cômodos, junto a uma decoração que primava por quadros de anjos e jardins e um papel de parede verde. Assim que chegaram à sala de estar, Miranda fez um gesto para que se sentassem nas poltronas de veludo verde-musgo.

- Pois bem, senhor Gillian. – ela proferiu, sentando-se num sofá também verde, em frente a eles. – O que o senhor deseja saber?

- Estamos com algumas dúvidas sobre o período da Inquisição búlgara. – ele proferiu. – Temos poucos registros disso no ministério, e quase todos estão muito danificados ou foram escritos em outro idioma.

- Compreendo. – ela murmurou, pensativa. – Realmente, não é nada fácil encontrar registros desse período na Bulgária... Encontrar livros sobre isso é realmente um achado!

- A senhora teria algum por aqui que por ventura possa nos mostrar? – Rose indagou depressa, com seus olhos azuis faiscando.

- Creio que eu tenha um livro ou dois desses. – Miranda respondera, com um sorriso de quem acabara de dizer algo triunfal. – Aguardem só um minuto enquanto eu vou pegá-los, já volto.

Albus e Rose passaram os próximos minutos se encarando, buscando alguma comunicação apenas por gestos e olhares. Rose continuava indignada com a posição de assistente e estava ainda mais insatisfeita com toda aquela situação. E, enquanto ela o fuzilava com o olhar, ele tentava inutilmente pedir para que ela apenas esperasse eles finalizarem o que haviam ido fazer ali.

- Finalmente! – a senhora Bellfort proferiu, retornando à sala de esta com dois enormes volumes encadernados em couro e páginas extremamente amareladas e gastas.

- A senhora se importa se dermos uma olhada? – Albus indagou, e ela apenas consentiu com um sorriso, entregando um exemplar a ele e outro à Rose.

- Só peço para que tenham muito cuidado. – pediu, retornando ao sofá. – Esses dois fazem parte dos tesouros que guardo aqui. – concluiu, com uma nota de orgulho na voz.

- Não se preocupe senhora, tomaremos todo o cuidado possível. – Albus assegurou, finalmente abrindo o exemplar em seu colo.

Não lhe parecia muito diferente de tudo o que havia encontrado nos livros empilhados em seu quarto. Ele deu uma espiada no exemplar que Rose folheava e não percebeu nada de diferente. Por fim, resolveu que talvez devesse perguntar algo.

- Senhora Bellfort – chamou, forçando um tom amigavelmente curioso. – A senhora poderia nos dizer mais alguma coisa a respeito de um episódio em Gabrovo?

- Gabrovo? – ela indagou surpresa, parando um momento para refletir. – Ah, você que saber a respeito das origens da lenda?

O estômago de Albus deu um salto.

- Exatamente. – retorquiu de imediato.

- Pois bem. – ela iniciou, fitando o livro aberto no colo de Rose. – Se não me engano, tudo ocorreu no século XII, quando uma bruxa chamada Petya Ivanova se envolveu com um sacerdote religioso. Mas, assim que ela revelou sua verdadeira identidade, foi traída por ele e mandada para a fogueira. – ela proferiu e Rose finalmente ergueu o rosto para prestar atenção à conversa. – Entretanto, antes de morrer, reza a lenda que ela lançou uma maldição sobre a população trouxa local e, a partir de então, todos começaram a enfraquecer até a morte e, os que sobreviviam, transformavam-se em criaturas horríveis, denominados _íncubus_ e _súcubus_. – seus olhinhos escuros tornaram-se um tanto sombrios. - Diz-se que a única forma de quebrar a maldição seria com o sangue da bruxa, mas dela haviam restado apenas cinzas. – concluiu, com fixando-os nos olhos de Albus.

- Interessante... – Rose murmurou, mas Miranda pareceu não ouvir o que ela dissera.

- Seus olhos são muito bonitos, senhor Gillian. – Miranda proferiu, ainda o encarando. – Creio nunca ter visto um tom de verde desse antes...

- Obrigado, senhora Bellfort. – ele agradeceu, sem jeito.

- Não precisa agradecer. – ela retorquiu, com um sorriso simpático. – Como devem ter percebido, eu gosto muito da cor verde... – ela disse, com um suspiro. - Me dá uma sensação de natureza em meio à toda essa civilização de hoje.

- Sem dúvida. – Albus concordou, mas antes que dissesse qualquer outra coisa, sentiu uma cutucada de Rose em sua costela. – O que houve? – murmurou, virando-se para ela.

- Acho que ouvi um grito vindo do lado de fora. – ela respondeu e antes que ele indagasse qualquer outra coisa, eles ouviram um estouro, que fez as paredes tremerem.

- Alguma coisa deve ter explodido. – ele proferiu, levantando-se rapidamente. – Muito obrigado, senhora Bellfort, mas precisamos ir. – agradeceu, devolvendo-lhe o livro e precipitando-se para a saída sem olhar para trás, com Rose ao seu encalço.

Quando finalmente deixaram a casa, mergulharam em uma cortina escura de fumaça na ruela. Havia cheiro de borracha queimada e metal enferrujado.

- O que diabos está acontecendo por aqui? – Rose indagou, cobrindo o rosto com os braços.

- Shh. – ele sibilou imediatamente. - O silêncio é a regra número um, prima. – Albus murmurou, com a varinha em punho.

Ao que parecia, o que quer que tivesse ocorrido naquela rua, havia deixado apenas aquela cortina de fumaça para trás. No entanto, ele conseguia ouvir ruídos de agitação, vindos provavelmente da avenida principal. Rapidamente fez um gesto para Rose lhe seguir e embrenhou-se em meio à fumaça, em direção à fonte do estardalhaço.

A avenida encontrava-se em meio ao caos. Uma das lojas menores, de cacarecos mágicos, havia sido explodida também, e alunos e moradores corriam desesperados pelas ruas.

- Acho que devemos ver o que está acontecendo, Albus. – Rose proferiu atrás dele, e ele concordou com um aceno, indo os dois em direção ao centro da confusão.

As pessoas ainda corriam alvoroçadas. Vez ou outra ele ainda vislumbrava clarões de todas as cores e podia ouvir feitiços sendo quase berrados, às pressas. Novas explosões iam acontecendo e por duas vezes, colidira com alunos de Hogwarts.

- Ei, vocês estão bem? – indagou a duas terceiranistas que, por um milagre, conseguira salvar de um jato de luz amarela, mas obteve apenas um aceno com a cabeça deles e um olhar de pavor. – O que está ocorrendo aqui?

- As criaturas apareceram por aqui... – uma delas respondeu, com os olhos enxendo de lágrimas. O estômago de Albus deu outro salto, desde a casa da senhora Bellfort. – Eu não sei o que fazer...

- Voltem para o castelo. – ele murmurou, olhando ao redor. – Tentem juntar o máximo de colegas de vocês que conseguirem e retornem ao castelo. – concluiu e elas concordaram, disparando em outra direção.

Bastou que ele olhasse mais a fundo para o local de onde elas haviam vindo para finalmente encontrara uma das criaturas das quais elas haviam falado. Possuía um aspecto pálido, um tanto semelhante ao velho vampiro que seus avós abrigavam no sótão da Toca, braços cobertos por uma crosta avermelhada – que ele suspeitava ser sujeira e sangue – olhos circundados por círculos escuros e trajes completamente imundos e rasgados.

Ao seu redor, pessoas ainda corriam desesperadas. Aos poucos, ele pôde visualizar mais criaturas se aproximando do vilarejo. Sem pensar, correu em direção a elas com a varinha em mãos, parando somente ao ouvir um grito de Rose. Ao se virar, deparou-se com ela acenando veemente para que ele fosse ao seu encontro.

Ela estava completamente pálida e, ao notar isso, ele estreitou os olhos.

- Albus, acho melhor você ver uma coisa. – ela disse, arrastando-o com as mãos trêmulas e ele apenas deixou-se ser arrastado.

Assim que chegou a um dos becos próximos ao local, encontrou uma garota agachada, chorando compulsivamente. Antes que ele pudesse se abaixar para perguntar qualquer coisa, Rose o puxou mais para dentro do beco, mas não precisou mais arrastá-lo, pois ele passou a acompanhá-la voluntariamente. Assim que chegaram ao fim da linha, ele parou de chofre e seu estômago deu outro salto, dessa vez ameaçando sair por sua garganta.

No chão de pedra jazia uma garota inconsciente. Ele olhou para Rose e de novo para a garota, avaliando aos poucos a cena. Vestes empapadas em sangue e coloridas de vermelho, uma varinha de carvalho caída ao seu lado e cabelos ruivos espalhados ao redor do rosto pálido – que ele acabou reconhecendo como de sua própria irmã.

- Lily! – ele proferiu, agachando-se rapidamente ao lado dela e tomando um de seus pulsos.

- Ela ainda está viva, Albus, mas eu não sei o que fazer... – Rose murmurou ao seu lado. – Se ao menos Scorpius estivesse aqui, ele saberia o que fazer.

Não havia tempo para chamarem o amigo para os auxiliar naquela hora, era preciso partirem diretamente para o St. Mungus e, seu estômago rodou, avisar seus pais. Com cuidado, ele passou um dos braços embaixo dos ombros dela e outro embaixo de suas pernas e a ergueu, sentindo um aperto no peito ao notar que ela estava fria e com respiração quase inexistente.

- Rose, leve-nos para o St Mungus. – ele pediu, aproximando-se dela. – Eu não consigo aparatar desse jeito.

- Albus, aparatar com três pessoas assim pode ser muito perigoso, eu não sei se vou conseguir sem estrunchar ninguém. – ela retorquiu, mas ele insistiu. – Merlin, nos ajude, por favor... – ela murmurou, agarrando o braço dele com a mão livre da varinha, cerrando os olhos em seguida.

_Crack._


End file.
